I've Fallen For You
by Hogwarts-student94
Summary: Hermione has only got a crush on Harry. Her Mind keeps telling her that, but her heart knows the real truth. I’m sorry if my Summary is bad!


**I've Fallen For You**

My first SongFic .(Please send me a message if something is wrong)

**Summary:**Hermione has only got a crush on Harry. Her Mind keeps telling her that, but her heart knows the real truth. (I'm sorry if my Summary is bad!)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and any related material are not mine, and belong to JKR

blabla ... are the story

**_blabla_** ... the lyrics of the song

_blabla_ ... hermione's dream world

* * *

**_What is this I'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near,  
I'm not just the same._**

**_I'm tryin' to hide it,  
Try not to show it.  
It's crazy  
How could it be_**

"You know what Hermione. I think I should break-up with her …", Harry said." Huh…What did you say? ", Hermione said. She really didn't listen what he was saying.

"with Ginny " he said in a Duh-tone. "Ehmm…why?" "Because I don't like her in that way and I like her only as a little sister." , he simply said.

"Oh…" , she only replied ."Yeah, she's not really my Type.." "Then..what's your Type?" she asked.

"I want a Girl who's beautiful, sweet, intelligent, has a good Char…." But Hermione really didn't listen to Harry anymore, because she was now lost in her own world.

**_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know  
How it feels_**

_..acter",Harry finished."Oh...do I know her?" Hermione asked."Yes, very good." "Is she from Ravenlaw or Huffelpuff?" "Both…no", he answered. _

_"Hmm..."Hermione thought very hard. _

_/Aha! I'm gonna asked him this question, this is gonna be fun! / "I know! She's from Slytherin!" ,she giggled. _

_"What the Fuck…!..Merlin..!No! Eww…! He yelled. "Harry!" "What!?" "I was only joking!". Hermione started to laugh and soon Harry was laughing with her. _

_"Ok..so our House is left so she must be from Gryffindor" she said. "Bingo!" , Harry said."Hmmm...is she from the fifth year?" "No, she's from the sixth year, our year."_

_"Oh…hmm...Parvati Patil?" "Nope." "Uhh…Lavender Brown?" "Wrong again"_

_ /Oh…no…I'm the only left, but I can only try it, right? / "Umm…me?" ,she asked nervously._

**_When you said hello,  
I looked in your eyes.  
Suddenly, I felt good inside.  
Is this really happ'nin?  
Or am I just dreaming?  
I guess, it's true.  
I can't believe_**

_"Yes, Hermione it's you", he said. "How long?" she asked. „What?" "How long do you like me in that way?" _

_"It started in out third, when we rescued Buckbeak and Sirius, I liked you more than a friend. _

_And in fourth year during the Yule Ball, as you came down the stairs, I felt like God sent me an Angel." At this comment Hermione blushed. _

_"And now with our fifth year, where were with the DA-Members in the Ministry, where you were held by Dolohov, I thought I was going to lose you and it broke my heart."_

_Hermione started to cry. "Why are you crying.'Mione?", Harry asked, whipping a few tears away. "It touches my heart, what you're saying, Harry." _

_"Are sad about it?" "No, It's just really sweet." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed crimson red. " I really love you Hermione" ,he said. "I love you too, Harry" ,she said._

_Slowly they started to lean in for their first kiss as…_

**_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know how it feels  
So this is love... _**

"Hermione!" "Huh...what's the matter?" "Did listen what I was saying the last ten minutes?" ,Harry asked. "Uhh…you were talking about you Dream girl?" she asked. "That was five minutes ago." "Ohhh…sorry Harry.", she said sadly.

"It's ok, I think you thought about the next test's right?" "Yeah…you're right…hehe…"

Hermione was getting nervous around Harry.

"I've got to go now you know to the…" "Library I know, I know…" "Ehmm…ok. See ya later at lunch Harry!"

She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, without noticing it and then she ran off.

Harry touches his cheek, where she kissed him.

/Wow…maybe…?/ , he thought.

In the Library.

"Oh Merlin. I hope he didn't notice it!" ,Hermione says, a little bit too loud for Miss Pince.

"Miss Granger!"

"Sorry Miss Pince!"

/I should forget about it/ she thought.

Hermione studied like for hours. Soon she fell asleep.

"Hermione?" a Voice said.

" 'Mione wake up."

"W…What?" she said sleepy.

"You overslept the our Lunch-date,'Mione." Harry said sadly.

"I'm sorry again Harry! Then let's go to our Dinner-date." She said.

Harry smiled brightly.

In the Great Hall

"Harry!" Hermione giggled.

"What?!" he said laughing

"Stop doing that weird face!"

They laughed together.

Hermione fell from the bank, because she laughed too much.

"Ouch" "Oh my God. You're ok?"

"Yes I hope…" she said.

Then Harry helped her up.

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She blushed.

Harry was speechless.

"Ehmm…Harry? Let's go to the lake ok?"

Harry just simply nodded.

**_Doesn't matter where I am,  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you... _**

At the Lake

They were sitting underneath a big old tree.

Hermione laid on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry…?" Hermione said softly.

"Hmm…" Harry said absently.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Why were you speechless, when I gave you kisses on your cheek?"

"Umm…because you've never did that before." He said simply.

"Oh…"she said.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I tell my Dream Girl now, that I love her?" he asked.

"Of course you should, Harry" she said.

"Well…"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I love you, Hermione"

Hermione was speechless.

"Hermione?" Harry asked worried.

"Can you repeat that, Harry" Hermione asked.

"Hermione?" "No, that before!" she said in a duh-tone.

"I love you" Harry said.

"I love you too but…"

"But…what Hermione?"

"But…Why me? Why didn't you choose a prettier girl than me?" she sobbed. Hermione stood up.

"Hermione" Harry was standing up now too.

"Tell me Harry!" "Because you're not pretty…"She winced at this. "You're indescribable beautiful." Harry said and touches her cheek.

"And you're the best female friend. Even better than Ron."

"Oh…Harry!" She gave him a bear hug.

"Her…my…oh…nee…can't breath. Need oxygen!" Harry gasped.

"Sorry Harry." She said while blushing. "What are you waiting for?"

"Wha…what?" he asked confused.

"Just shut up and kiss me already Harry!" she giggled.

They slowly lean in…

And their lips meet softly…

What have been for ages…was only 5 minutes.

They have to because they needed oxygen.

"Harry…"

"Hmm…"

"I've really fallen for you…"

**_Now I've fallen for you Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know how it feels  
So this is love.._**

The END

* * *

thanks for reading my first song fiction!!

the song is from my fav. filipino-chinese actress kim chiu, called I've Fallen For You ft.Gerald Anderson.

PLEASE read my other Fictions and from sistas too!!

Peace out!

- Kaycee April Marie


End file.
